emo poem
by mainmanmason
Summary: this is a poem i made listening to emo music so nothing new but its probaly the only darkness ur getting from me dont pay attention to the catagory i coulnt find anything to match this so i got as close to it as i could


heres a poem i made up from listening to emo music dont worry it gets better as it goes

You found everything that you need

To make a life complete

Yeah completely revolting and relief

For a sail down the street

I see you in line everyday

You had tome to waste

Your not sorry

I'm such a basket case

You've got guts to spill

But none trustworthy

I had time to kill

Its dead and buried

Waiting like vultures

On hands and knees

The creatures are waking

Up in the dark trees

They salivate in hunger

Eyes roll back in tome to feed

To make a death complete

For you and everything you need

Completely unnatural

All salvation lies

That watch you while you sleep

Behind those dead eyes

Its not just the pain

The pain in my sight

That laughs in my face

My face every night

Or the poison that took

My lungs in harm

That keeps me from feeling

Everything that's warm

There's got to be more

Much more then this

Then life has in store

For one simple kiss

The poison that took

All of my soul

Keeps me from feeling anything

As my heart has a hole

There's a lightning storm

In my head

The sound of motorbikes

Running through my head

Like a forest fire burning bright

Spreading quickly to our last rites

No where to run and pointless to hide

Just lay there and scream its pointless to try

Intending to burn

You run faster on fire

Pretending to fight it

When things took a turn I lost all desire

Like hell we are anxiously waiting

Like starving wolves counting sheep

Like hell burning silently strong

We close our eyes pretending to sleep

Some how we fall

Down by the wayside

Some how this hell

Is home on the inside

Its been a long day

Living with this

Its been a long time

Since I felt so sick

I used to long

For time alone

I used to long

For a place of my own

Now I'm losing

Faith in everything

I'm so lost

My life keeps changing

I used to long

For broken bones

I used to long for

A casket of my own

I never had a problem

Facing fear

Now I'm done

Over and out my dear

If u could see

God bless catastrophe

There's no way in hell

Were goanna live to see

So drive yourself insane tonight

Its not that far away

To just go straight down

I told you earlier today

So calling all cars all coroners

We've got a dead one here

And everybody else receiving this

The coast is far from here

Like a time bomb or sudden death

Its goanna find you

When u least expect it

Its goanna leave you

They found me facedown

In the street

On the night you left

To find another place to sleep

They said they'd tried everything

But it was no use

Yeah they tried everyone

But you

Falling stars into the ocean black

Were goanna disappear

Everything left recognizable

Is rubbed away with fear

We've got our hearts

Dipped in time

We've got are victim

Me and I'm not fine

Its not so much a storm but a cloud in me

It doesn't stir so easily this day

I go the distance in a marathon to long

You'll never dream again but you can pray

Where affections keep us company

In a world darkness is all we can see

Someone out of are control

Cold is all we have to breathe

I'm on my own

My little nightmare

If they take you

Just lay there

A dream that cant come true

They'll pin it all on you

She is crazy see

To put us all away

Your job is done here

You've scared them all to death

Make them think full

For every last breath

This poem may seem like a life time

A scream that's curdling the blood

They found me with knives

Draining all my blood

Not sure how

This is supposed to feel

Cutting like a red hot knife

Of surgical steel

I came with a sterile warning

Screaming from the blade

Singing I want to make you bleed

So join in my parade

Down on my knees

But not to pray

Cut my arm so deep

I had hell to pay

I came close to heaven

Had nothing to say

For myself

I had to walk away

I am skin and bones

All you see is breath

I am a rib cage

Till there's nothing left

I am out the door

In a path way

I'm coming home

With sympathy

To a hopeless cause

I sold my soul

A romantic plastic piece of shit

That u can mold

I stay shut

Like a stupid book

I ruin everything

With just one look

Ill settle down

Like a rocket explodes

Ill fall to the ground

Ho far no one knows

Here we are again

With handguns for hearts

They had a master plan

To tear us apart

Nothing to hold

All hope deleted

My demise has been

All but completed

Nowhere to go

The only way is down

The flames of hell give me hope

As in the flames I drown

We take our daily breath

Think our unlucky stars

Trying to get by on bread and water

Craving blood from open scars

Not much left to do but drown

Then off on search for some one proud

In flames of miscommunication down

As I lay in this bead thinking out loud

Like the pill in your hand

Ill never let you down

And the bugs in your bed

Under my skin now

Send me back to hell

I've had my full of heaven

Give me back my sins

Deadly one through seven

Keep me from my heart

Its beating is so cold

Grind me down to dust

Ill never trust in things I'm told

I'm the things that go bump in the night

That you cant see

Yeah I'm the mishaps

that always happen in three

This aint no rocket science

no big mystery

why the light of day shown to us

is absoluty meaningless to me

first things first

I've got to find a way

to make the beauty of the dark

last all day

nothing but rotten apples

lay there light years from the tree

I got thrown out of the house

At the ripe age of three

I'm the dreams that crumble

Into nightmares while you sleep

I'm the feeling

Someone's watching from the street

Wait for a month

Or two will pass

I'm sure to get home

Finally at last

Take me home tuck me in

I wish I don't wish I was dead

I wish I wrote you one original note

Moon go down do it again

wow so i guess it sort of sucks but all i have to say is welcome to the darkside of me


End file.
